baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Sherman
|allegiance = Neutral |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = One |required_other = |area = The Friendly Arm, 2nd floor |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 1 |hit_points = 7 |xp_value = 15 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 20 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 7 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 16 |s_v_wand = 17 |s_v_polymorph = 18 |s_v_breath = 20 |s_v_spell = 19 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = None |override_script = SHOUT |class_script = RUNENEMY |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTRUNSGT |gold = 8 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = MTOWF2 |store_code = }} Sherman,MTOWF2.cre; SOUND: DIALOG_HOSTILE – TOWNSFOLK, FRIENDLY ARM 2 (SHERMAN) HOSTILE Not to be rude, but I'd rather you left immediately. – StringRef: 13502MTOWF2.cre; SOUND: DIALOG_DEFAULT – TOWNSFOLK, FRIENDLY ARM 2 (SHERMAN) POST Back again? Please leave me alone. – StringRef: 13501 introducing himself as commoner in Baldur's Gate, is a true neutral male human guest of The Friendly Arm. He resides in the eastern, common room of the inn. Involvement Besides a conversation that can take a polite or a more rude path and gives hints to how reputation works in the Forgotten Realms, Sherman seems to be right with his statement "nuthin' I have to tell ya would interest you much, I'm afraid"MTOWF2.dlg; State 8 – Sherman: "Though ye're a good friend, I'm not too good at keeping with current events. Nuthin' I have to tell ya would interest you much, I'm afraid." when being charmed. Quotes Some of Sherman's responses depend on how he reacts to the person speaking with him. *"Ere now, just because I canna buy the pricey suites don't mean you can just waltz in here when ever you want!''"MTOWF2.dlg; State 0 *#"My apologies. I shall leave you in peace."MTOWF2.dlg; Responses 0/1 *#: ' "''As well you should. I works hard for to pay for this room."MTOWF2.dlg; State 1 *#: "You just do that! Bursting in here like that, it's just not gentlemanly!"MTOWF2.dlg; State 2 *#"The fact that I can kill you in a blink is what gives me the right to waltz about!"MTOWF2.dlg; Responses 2/3 *#: "Y-y-you can't start nothin' in here! The guard will be on you so fast you'll hit the 9th plane before you know you're dead."MTOWF2.dlg; State 3 *#: "H-h-heh, you're kidding, right? Right? Y-you must be. Nobody is stupid enough to go attackin' people in the Friendly Arm. Even if the guards don't get ya, word'll spread so fast about what you done it will make your head spin."MTOWF2.dlg; State 4 *#"Don't you fret your poor head about it, little man. You are not worth the trouble to kill, and by the look of you there is nothing here worth stealing."MTOWF2.dlg; Response 4 *#:"Lucky for you that you think I have nothing, 'cause if'n I caught you at it you'd be pitched from the Arm faster'n anything. Ain't nothing worse I can think of than to be barred from the Friendly Arm. Word of that would spread like crazy."MTOWF2.dlg; State 5 *#"I have seen quite the number of nobles wandering the Inn. How is it that you can afford to stay here?"MTOWF2.dlg; Response 5 *#:"The Arm caters to everyone, and everyone is more or less equal under her roof. Some of the rooms do cost a bit more, but there is room for everyone at almost every price."MTOWF2.dlg; State 6 Notes *Sherman's name can only be deduced from two entries in his creature file, namely for his soundset: his default and his hostile lines read "TOWNSFOLK, FRIENDLY ARM 2 (SHERMAN) […." In-game, he's only referred to as commoner. See also *Commoner (Friendly Arm Inn) – For the common commoner in and around the inn References